The Diary of a Social Outcast
by morgan-marquez
Summary: Another student is about to join the McKinley Glee crew. Will he strike up a romance with one of the students? As always R&R. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Grease Is The Word: Kurt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or Darren Criss **____**, or any musical reference I make. In this version, Kurt never attended Dalton, he just spied there and fell in love 3! Enjoy! As always, R&R**_

Introduction

When you get to high school, all you can think of is the great things that will happen to you. You'll meet the person you'll end you end up marrying, you'll be popular, you'll get a scholarship, the list goes on. But if you make one wrong decision, you're considered an outcast, a loser. There are twelve students at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio who have made this choice, and there soon will be one more.

Kurt Hummel

The bell signaling the end of eighth period rang, and I couldn't be in a better mood! All through History, I was texting Blaine who also had History. He told me he was bored of Dalton and was thinking of transferring to McKinley. I turned into the show choir room, still absorbed in the last text from Blaine: _Bored out of my freakin mind! Save me? -Blaine_

"Watch where you're going, lady!" Karofsky yelled, slamming me into a locker. The sound of my head hitting metal rang through out the halls like a church bell. The day I stood up to Karofsky was the best day of my life, until it ended in a kiss. Just thinking about it made me shudder. I had dreamed, since the day I met him; my first real kiss would be with Blaine. His curly hair was adorable when it wasn't slicked back with gel and his hazel eyes always glowed with concern for me. He had the cutest laugh and when he smiled, his face lit up the whole room. I strolled, dazed, into the show choir room to find, as usual, I was one of the first people there. Besides me, Mr. Schue and Rachel were the only people in the room. Slowly, the other glee students ambled in like molasses, Brittany pushing Artie in his wheel chair, Sam and Quinn holding hands and having a whispered conversation, Mercedes, Tina and Mark, Finn, Lauren, and bringing up the rear, Santana and Puck.

"Regionals, guys! Coming up soon," Mr. Schue rambled, writing something on the board. He turned to face us.

"It's a hot topic right now. Nothing is set in stone yet so I want to hear what you have to say," he said pointing to Rachel, "Starting with Rachel." Rachel shifted in her chair making her self look taller. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled. Typical Rachel.

"Well, Mr. Schue, I think we should do some sort of medley using a Barbara Streisand song to show off my vocal ability. We didn't win over the Delta Academy Warriors because we didn't have the right talent center stage," she accused, glaring at Sam and Quinn in the corner. Before one of the two could say anything, I stood up fast, almost knocking over my chair.

"First of all, Benedict Arnold, it's the _Dalton _Academy _Warblers._ And second of all, their lead vocalist was amazing. Whether you were up there killing cats with your "talent" or Sam and Quinn were up there, they still would have beat us!" I yelled. The glee kids were used to my outbursts and fights with Rachel but never this bad. I sat down quietly and slowly with a hand over my mouth.

"Kurt is right Rachel. The Warbler's lead singer Blaine Anderson, really was good," Mr. Schue defended. I let out a loud sigh of relief. He stepped aside revealing his messy handwriting on the white board. To my personal excitement (and Rachel's) it read: BROADWAY.

"We will be doing a medley from the hit Broadway show, Grease," Mr. Schue explained. Everyone got excited. There were whisperings and I'm sure I heard Rachel squeal. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Schue? I have a possible new enrollment here at McKinley and he'd be more than happy to join glee club. Would it be too late for him to join now?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement. Mr. Schue shook his head.

"Of course not Kurt! The more the merrier!" he exclaimed. So you have it! Blaine was coming to McKinley High.

2


	2. Momentous News: Blaine

Disclaimer: You should all know that all though I'd love to own glee, Darren Criss, and Chris Colfer, I do not. I do my best to portray the characters so if they seem wrong let me know!

Here's what you missed: Kurt is in love with Blaine, but he's not sure how Blaine feels about him. Kurt suggested to Mr. Schue that Blaine joins glee and got in a fight with Rachel (shows clip of Kurt screaming his head off at Rachel) and that's what you missed on GLEE!

Blaine Anderson

At 7:30 I headed up to my dorm room with Wes and David. Still in a deep conversation with Kurt, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ran smack into the side of the door, managing to drop all my books and my phone.

"Awwwww! Can't wait to meet you at the Stix on Friday, Kurt," Wes laughed. I ripped the phone from his hands.

"He's so into you, Blaine," David added. Like I didn't know? He looked at me like I was God during his little spy mission.

_And I'm so into him._ I wanted to add, but I didn't. I bid my friends good night and headed into my dorm. It was empty because the guy I was rooming with transferred to a boy's school in New York. He was afraid that my being gay would "change him and scar him for life should something happen". Despite the no bullying policy here at Dalton, some guys called me Rainbow Boy. My phone buzzed again, and I pulled it out of my blazer pocket.

_Designing costumes for Grease tonight, want to come over and help? - Kurt_

Yes, yes, yes, yes! But my fingers had another idea.

_Sorry, I have to study __- Blaine_

Blaine, why are you so stupid? I asked myself. I shook it off and changed into more comfortable clothes. My parents wanted to meet me at Breadstix so they could "talk about something serious". I climbed into the driver's side of my brother Gavin's old truck. Speeding down the highway in a hoodie and jeans and blasting my iPod, my phone played a familiar melody.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…_ It was Kurt. I turned down the music.

"Hey, Kurt! What's happening?" I asked. He sighed shakily.

"Uh, not much I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up on Friday night?" he said, rather fast. I laughed a little.

"No, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" I told him. He giggled.

"Kay! Um, night Blaine," he mumbled nervously. I said goodnight and tossed my phone on the passenger seat. Ever since David and Wes saw my message from Kurt, I couldn't get the tiny brunette off my mind! The way his eyes changed colors with his mood, the way he always used too much hairspray, the way he always knew what to wear and how to wear it right, the way- Blaine stop it! You're just friends…_for now._

I pulled into the parking lot at Breadstix. My parents were waving from the doorway. I leaned forward and rested my head on the steering wheel.

_Thank God Kurt isn't here. _I thought. I climbed out and locked the doors. Mt phone buzzed again.

_Do you think I should make Quinn a pink shirt with a black skirt, or the other way around? HELP!-Kurt_

I grinned at the screen.

"Texting your boyfriend?" my dad asked, eyebrow raised. I felt my face grow hot.

"Kurt's not my boyfriend!" I sputtered. _Yet._ I smirked in my head. I told him either would look good, he always knew best.

"Blaine, we need to talk," my father started. Before he could get out a decent sentence, I interrupted him.

"We aren't moving right?" I asked worriedly. My dad shoo his head.

"Blaine, Dalton is getting too hard to afford. We are moving, but only to Lima. You're going to attend McKinley High School. You have friends there, right? And there's a glee club!" my mother tried. I didn't need persuading. I was going to school with Kurt! McKinley, here I come!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm doing the best to update daily. If I don't I apologize ahead of time.


	3. I'm Yours: Kurt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or Darren, or Chris. All three are on my birthday list however, let's see what happens ;) So missing an episode of glee is crazy but just in case you did, here's what went down. It turns out that Blaine shares the same feelings Kurt has for him and he just doesn't want to tell him yet. Blaine had an important meeting with his parents at Breadstix and got some shocking news. (Shows clips of Blaine's mom saying**__:_**Blaine, Dalton is getting too hard to afford. We are moving, but only to Lima. You're going to attend McKinley High School. You have friends there, right? And there's a glee club!")**Well that's what you missed on GLEE!

Kurt Hummel

"Spy!" Rachel yelled. I jerked my head up from Finn's T-Bird jacket. The heavenly sight I had seen made me stab myself with my needle. The boy glowed. No, I mean he really glowed. The fluorescent lights in the show choir room beamed off the three layers of hair gel creating a make shift halo. He grinned and ignored Rachel's outburst. Blaine Anderson crossed the room and dropped his bag next to the chair across from my sewing table.

"What's Dalton doing here?" Finn asked dumbly. Blaine looked confused.

"For the _hundredth_ time Finn, his name is Blaine. Dalton is the school he goes to? Speaking of which where's your uniform?" I asked, directing my last question to Blaine.

"McKinley doesn't have uniforms, do they?" he smirked. My hand flew to my mouth.

"But- but- but how?" I asked.

"I moved! Dalton was getting too expensive so we moved just a few blocks away from Quinn," he hurried. He was…excited?

"Blaine Anderson? Like the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers?" Rachel beamed. Oh, hell no. She was not taking my, gay may I add, man.

"Hold up Eva Peron. You didn't even know who Blaine was until yesterday so don't you get all starry eyed. And second of all, you're not even his type!" Mercedes fought. I gazed at her with a silent thank you.

"Cedes is right, Berry. My gaydar is sooooo going off right now," Santana laughed. Blaine blushed.

"Leave him alone, Latina. He's Kurt's boy," Mercedes shot at her. Now it was my turn to blush. Blaine laughed and turned to Mr. Schue.

"Can I audition?" he asked sweetly. God, he was so perfect. Mr. Schue nodded and Blaine asked for a guitar. Without hesitation, Puck tossed him his guitar and Blaine strung it around his neck. And in a swift moment, he let loose a few perfectly executed chords and hummed a few notes.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it._

_I try to be chill but you're so hot that I melted._

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back _

(Oh, god. Was he looking at me?)

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn _

_To win some or learn some_

(Oh my Gaga he was so looking at me!)

_Well I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It can not wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate,_

_I'm Yours._

Blaine played out the last sweet melody and I was almost in tears. It seemed like he was singing right to me!

"Welcome to New Directions, Blaine!" Mr. Schue cheered. Everyone, even Rachel, cheered and clapped as Blaine swept his arm across his chest in an over dramatized bow. Everyone laughed and the bell droned us out. We all spent extra time in the music room during lunch so we can get Grease over and done with. Blaine bombarded me with questions and I just nodded in times when I thought appropriate. I was lost in his eyes. The hazel orbs were bright and excited and curious. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was, and how he could be all mine.


	4. Gotta Get Away: Blaine

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own glee. Sad, yes but it's an honor to write about it for a while. So in case you missed last week's episode, here's what happened. Blaine and Kurt are in love with each other, but are too afraid to tell each other. Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt and now Kurt's nervous. (Shows clip of Blaine saying, "I moved! Dalton was getting too expensive so we moved a few blocks away from Quinn.) And that's what you missed on GLEE!

Blaine Anderson

Two days at McKinley and I'm still getting lost! Sixth period during the senior lunch period I headed down to Ms. Pillsbury's office for a guide. After all, that's what she's there for, right? I knocked on the door and poked my head in. The guidance office was bigger than the broom closet guidance office at Dalton. A student stood with his back to me, sorting through student files. Ms. Pillsbury came out of the conference room with Karofsky. I let loose an unintentional growl and Karofsky jumped a little. He stood by the door.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. I smiled and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm Blaine Anderson. I just transferred here from Dalton Academy and I'm getting lost. Can I have someone show me around?" I asked. Karofsky snorted. I looked over my shoulder. Great, I go to school with a homophobic jerk!

"Absolutely, Blaine! If you need anything else, just come see me and I can help you. Dave? Would you be so kind as to show Blaine around the school?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. That's it. There's no way, in the sweet name of Katy Perry, I'm letting this, this creep, show me around the school!

"No way!" I stood up, knocking my chair over, "This ass bullies my boyfriend into oblivion! He's a homophobic jerk!" I yelled. The boy in the back yelped and dropped his papers. He whipped around, and- oh god. It's Kurt.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Kurt stuttered. He looked heartbroken.

"Walk with me, I'll have Kurt show me around," I told Ms. Pillsbury. She nodded and I lead Kurt from the office.

"I was talking about you. I just, I really like you Kurt. And song I sang was directed right at you. I understand if you don't like me, but-" Kurt cut me off. His green and blue eyes stared right through me. God, the green bow tie that hung limp around his neck really made them pop. What am I thinking? Why is he looking at me like that? His eyes were narrowed and his just seemed…pissed. More than that, he was livid.

"Kurt-" I started. He put a finger to my lips.

"Don't start, Blaine. Look. I like you too. A lot. But, I won't go out with you," he stated. My sudden excitement died.

"Well, why not?" I asked, devastated. I sang to him, in front of the whole glee club, we sang a love duet at Christmas, when I saw him, my heart stopped!

"Everyday, that beefy Neanderthal, Karofsky slams me into the nearest locker and laughs at me because of my sexuality. I refuse to pull you into this," he sighed. I cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt, I don't care! Kurt, I- I love you," I winced. I moved too fast didn't I? Kurt slapped my hand and raised his own to his mouth.

"How dare you put me in this position?" he screamed. People were staring, "I can't do this with you, Blaine! It. Just. Won't. Work!" He turned away and angrily stalked down the hallway. I didn't care that there was another two hours left of school. I left. I left so they couldn't see me cry. They, being the glee kids, would care too much. They would try to fix things. They, they, they. Those words echoed through my mind as I drove home. Thank god, my parents worked until a few hours after I got home from school. Every day, I'd have to see Kurt. Every day, I'd have to face him. I had to get away.


	5. My Heart Will Go On: Kurt

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own glee. If I do, I am fully unaware of it. And if I do, Quinn never would've kissed Finn, Kurt would've beat the crap out of Karofsky, and Blaine would've made Karofsky get on his knees and beg for Kurt's forgiveness. Just throwing that out there! ;) BTW, for you AVPM fans, There's a ref in this chappie!

So, by some freak chance that you missed glee last week, here's what happened: Kurt and Blaine are in love with each other and Kurt knows it. Blaine transferred to McKinley and told Kurt he loves him (Shows clip of Blaine saying: "Kurt, I love you"). Kurt got super mad and now Blaine wants to run away. That's what you missed on GLEE!

Kurt Hummel

I watched Blaine run. I watched him run and I didn't even try to stop him. I just made the worst mistake of my life. With every tear that I saw pour from his hazel eyes, my heart broke. So, by the end of the night, my heart lay shattered on the floor and there was no hope in getting it back together.

"Hey this is Blaine! You know what to do!" BEEP. Voicemail, straight to voicemail every time! I can't believe I let this happen.

A week now. A week and three days since I've seen Blaine. I've left about four messages on his voicemail not to mention fifty texts at least. Glee was awful. Every time someone would say, where's Blaine? Or we need Blaine's vocals for this song; I'd start to cry.

"Mr. Schue, if I may, I'd like to sing something for the class," I whispered. He nodded. I stood up and gently placed my hand on the piano.

"In glee club, we are constantly reminded that we're all a family, Families need to know what's wrong with each other. Lately, none of you have even noticed that some one here has been broken and cannot be fixed. I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is going to be one of my very last songs I sing, ever.

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on._

Tears began to well in Mercedes's dark eyes. I looked right at her for the chorus.

Near, far, where ever you are I believe that the heart does go on

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._

Rachel had closed her eyes and rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

Love can touch us one time

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Finn just watched me. He was oblivious to the reasons why I'd stop eating, why I never left my room, why I was always watching sad, romantic movies, why there was a bottle of my dad's pain medication in my bag.

Near, far, where ever you are

_I believe the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on._

All the girls were in tears now. I had to fight not to join them. I enjoyed the last notes I'd ever sing. The last notes before the end.

You're here, there's nothing I fear

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on._

I wondered. Does a heart go on, after it's stopped beating?

**What do you guys think? Should I kill Kurt? Or should someone come in and save the day? Review for suggestions because I won't start writing until you do!**


	6. His Fate Will Seal

Disclaimer: If I did own glee, which I do not, everything that happened in tonight's episode wouldn't have happened. Blaine would've sung to Kurt not that weird Jeremiah guy. :p Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. It makes me feel good. So keep reviewing and I gladly take suggestions! There are two POV's in this chapter and one of them is new!

**In case you missed last week's episode, here's what went down: Kurt sang a meaningful song to the glee club trying to send them a message. After transferring to McKinley, Blaine told Kurt how he really feels and now everything is a hot mess. Kurt doesn't feel right and he wants to end things the hard way. Well that's what you missed on GLEE!**

Kurt Hummel

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump…my heart rate sped up as I descended the stairs to my bathroom in my basement bedroom. This was it, this was the end. Is this what it felt like to die? Salt filled my mouth. Was I crying? Yes. Tears fell from my eyes. I drifted past a picture of Blaine on my bedside table. Blaine. I never said goodbye. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I knew so well.

"Hi, Blaine. Or should I say, goodbye Blaine. I loved you. By the time you get this, it'll be all over. I'll be gone and you'll never have to worry about me again. I'm going to say this now. Since the day I met you, I've loved you. I didn't think anything would come between us. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was truly touched by the song you sang to me and as this so-called life comes to an end, you'll be the last thing on my mind," I choked through tears. I clicked the phone shut. I walked over to my desk and took out a piece of stationary. On it I hastily scrawled: I loved him- Kurt and taped it to the door. Now to seal my fate.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door lightly. The next few moments were a blur. I faintly remember popping the lid of the bottle. The prescription was fatal unless taken by someone who needed it. _Stupid heart attack_ I remembered as I Wanna Hold Your Hand played through my head.

_I wish Blaine were here, holding my hand, telling me it'd be okay. He would be if the whole damn thing weren't his fault. _I angrily thought, popping the first pill into my mouth. I washed it down with water and took two at a time from there. My body started to shudder and everything went blurry. Pill after pill the effect got worse. Soon I started blacking out. I forgot my name and what I looked like. Who I was mad at and why I was doing this. It all flooded back when I saw Kurt+Blaine etched into my bathroom mirror. I looked at my reflection. It's like I was there but wasn't. I looked horrible. It was hard to see out my bleary bloodshot eyes and my perfectly pampered hair went greasy and unmanageable. I think I just lost my lunch. Thump. My vision got less and less clear by the minute. Thump. My heartbeat reduced considerably. Thump. Silence, then another thump. I hit the floor on my knees. Thump. My hands hit next. Thump. Last was my head, and then everything went black.

Finn Hudson

"Kurt! Kurt are you here?" I called. Weird. He's usually listening to music. It's 4:30! It's Kurt's 4:00 Broadway Block. Yet, no Wicked is erupting from the basement. Not even Cats! I grabbed a cookie from the table and headed upstairs. I passed the door to the basement. There was a piece of Kurt's pink paper taped to the door.

"_I loved him- Kurt. _Huh," I read out loud. I hope he's okay. I knocked. Silence. I knocked again and the door creaked open. _Creepy. _I headed down the white painted stairs. Whoa. I've never been in this room before. It was completely white. Like, everything was white. The doors, the bed, the sheets _on _the bed, the desk. I will never attempt to understand my brother. The door to his bathroom was opened a little.

"Hey, Kurt? You okay? I called from upstairs and you're not listening to music so I figured something was wrong so-" I stopped as I pushed open the door. All I could see was the back pockets of his black designer jeans. He was face down on the bathroom floor, his mouth was bleeding and he wasn't breathing!

"Mom! Burt! Come quick! Help! It's Kurt! He needs help!" I screamed, running up the stairs. My mom stepped out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Finn?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Look, I know I always say there's something wrong when there really isn't. Like the time I said there were aliens on the roof and the time I said Kurt had run away to join the Rockettes but this is serious!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs. She screamed when she saw Kurt. I tossed her the phone and she called poison control. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late to save Kurt.


	7. A Moment We've All Been Waiting For:Finn

Disclaimer: To my extreme misfortune, I have not been bestowed with the pleasure of owning glee. Sad face. BUT! I shall continue to please my readers by writing about it!

**So just in case you missed last weeks episode, here's what happened: Kurt and Blaine got in a fight so Kurt didn't want to stay around for much longer. He OD'd on a bottle of his dad's heart meds and Finn's mom called poison control. That's what you missed on GLEE!**

Finn Hudson

"It's okay, Kurt. You're going to make it. I know you will," my mom choked through tears. We were surrounded by more white. And pointy sharp stuff. I shuddered. I hate hospitals. Burt was pacing.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch who made my son do this. Who was it, Finn? I know you know!" he was in my face now and I cracked.

"It was-"

"Blaine. 419-304-9876. Call Blaine," Kurt croaked. I groped for my phone and fumbled with the keys. A gruff voice answered.

"Hello?" it said. It didn't sound very happy. Like, it was depressed or something.

"Uh, is this Blaine?" I asked. Maybe I dialed wrong. It didn't sound like Blaine. Blaine is happy and skippy and whenever you call him there's music going on in the background.

"Uh huh. Who's this?" he mumbled. Man, what happened to him?

"It's Finn! Kurt's brother? Are you okay?" I asked.

"That's not important. Is Kurt okay? I got his message! What did he mean loved? Does he not like me anymore? And why'd he say goodbye? Finn, what's wrong?" he rushed. He was fine now. I swallowed hard. The last thing I wanted to do was tell Kurt's boyfriend he was on his deathbed.

"Not exactly. He uh, OD'd on some of our dad's pills and he's in the hospital. Lima Memorial. He wants you here," I explained. I could almost hear Blaine's anger. There was a click, a busy signal, and next thing I knew, Blaine was bursting through the door. Ew. He looked horrible. His eyes were puffy like he'd been crying, and his over produced hair was curly, no hair gel to be seen.

"Where is he?" he asked. Burt looked freaked out. Like, who is this kid and what's he want with Kurt?

"Guys, this is Blaine. He's Kurt's-"

"Boyfriend. I'm Kurt's boyfriend," he gasped. Did he run up here? Just as I was about to ask him, Kurt groaned. Blaine rushed to his side like he just saw Katy Perry fall from the sky or something. Weird. He took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I don't know what I was thinking," he begged.

"No. It's my fault too. I love you, Blaine," Kurt said. He leaned in to kiss him and I shut my eyes. I was cool with the whole gay thing; I just didn't wanna see it. My mom started crying again and rushed the other side of Kurt's bed. I opened my eyes just in time to see Burt dragging Blaine out of the room. Uh oh.

"Oh my Gaga. If Blaine doesn't come back in one piece, I'm going to have to kill my father for killing my boyfriend," he whispered. I kinda laughed on the inside. Burt came back and Kurt heaved a huge sigh of relief. Blaine sat on the far end of Kurt's bed, like he was afraid to go near him. There was a knock on the door.

"Finn, be a doll and get that for me?" Kurt laughed. Aye ya aye. This was gonna be a long day. I opened the door and the entire glee club was standing in front of me. My mouth dropped. Mr. Schue was here too!

"I have an announcement to make guys and I'd like Kurt and Blaine to hear and I have to tell you guys all at once," he explained. I nodded and let them all in. They stood around the end of Kurt's bed after everyone hugged him and Mercedes almost slapped him ("How dare you scare me like that White Boy?") and Brittany asked me if the doctor meant to hurt Kurt. I shook it off and Mr. Schue called for everyone's attention.

"You guys have a paying gig at a wedding, ten bucks an hour, and Kurt will be the planner," Mr. Schue explained. Got I thought Kurt would wet himself. I could already see the little gears in his head turning, picking which venues and decorations would match whatever theme there was. His face turned red and his eyes glazed over, maybe he was dreaming?

"Um, Mr. Schue? Forgive me for spoiling the buzz but, who's wedding is this?" Mercedes asked, confused. Mr. Schue grinned.

"Mine," he said. Rachel shrieked.

"TO WHO?" the girls screamed. He laughed and to my surprise, so did Blaine.

"Isn't it obvious? He's marrying Ms. Pillsbury! I have been at the school for two weeks and I could even see that!" he said. Kurt watched Blaine with wide eyes. Mr. Schue nodded and the girls shrieked again. All this shrieking is giving me a massive headache. Kurt and the girls began discussing color possibilities and wardrobe options. Ew. I left the room and stood outside with all the guys, who were exiled after the big news.

"So you guys gonna go?" I asked. There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"Man, what's wrong with you guys? You're all…antisocial," I accused. Sam frowned.

"We decided Blaine is no longer cool with us," he scowled. Puck nodded.

"After what he did to Kurt, there is no way I'm ever trusting him again," he said. Oh god, Kurt won't forgive them if they ban his boyfriend.

"Guys, Blaine didn't do anything. It was all Kurt's fault. Blaine got depressed after Kurt rejected him and didn't answer his phone, which is why he didn't stop him. Don't throw Blaine under the bus. He's a good guy and he makes Kurt happy," I explained. They nodded.

"All right he's cool again. I just didn't like hearing what he did," Artie agreed.

"So are you guys in? We could probably make a living off this stuff!" I said. The guys agreed and the girls came out, followed by Kurt's nurse.

"Everyone who isn't family has to leave. Kurt is going under sedatives in a few minutes to calm his nervous system while we remove any toxins from the drug in his body. He'll be back in school on Monday," she explained.

"Today's Tuesday, right?" Brittany asked from her position on Artie's lap.

"No, Brit. Today is Saturday," Artie explained. She still looked confused. Everyone walked out together. Blaine stood beside me as we watched them go.

"Am I still cool with everyone? I couldn't help but here your conversation with the guys," he mumbled. He was really worried about this. His overly animated eyebrows were furrowed in renunciation and he was staring at his shoes. Not Blaine.

"Yeah, you're cool. At McKinley, we're all like a family; no matter what happens. We stick around for each other. It's hard to see another get hurt so they were worried that what happened to Kurt was your fault. I set them straight though," I told him. There was a pregnant pause.

"Look, I'm glad you're here for him. Kurt, I mean. He really loves you, and he needs you. Thanks," I said quietly He hugged me.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" he asked, unsure. I nodded.

"He'll be just fine," I told him. And he would be. Thanks to Blaine.


	8. The Nightmare: Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. As much as I'd like to take pride for the glorious drama and amazing music I cannot. Because that it called copyright my dear readers and is frowned upon in several societies (hee hee Johnny Depp reference! I don't own him either ****) This is the chapter with the AVPS ref. Sorry about the last time I promised one, but now it's here! I swear!**

**Just in case you missed last week's episode, here's what happened: Kurt went to the hospital and all the glee kids showed up. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend now and the glee guys didn't like it at first (shows clip of the glee guys saying he's not cool). They all find out Mr. Schue and Emma are tying the knot and are getting a paying gig to sing at the wedding. Well, that's what you missed on GLEE!**

Kurt Hummel

"Kurt! Blaine is here!" Finn called up the stairs. With one final touch on my already perfect hair, I headed down. I grabbed a bottle of water (no carbs, no sugar.) and ran into the front seat of Blaine's car, back pack in tow.

"Morning beautiful," Blaine grinned. I blushed. What a charmer. He kissed my cheek and took my bag.

"New bag? Oh my god is this Marc Jacobs?" he asked excitedly. I giggled. In fact, it was Marc Jacobs. The new spring collection, to be exact. And I bought him the same one in black for his birthday!

"Yeah! Like it?" I asked, hoping he doesn't already have it.

"I love it! I've been saving up but I the last bag was sold out last night. They won't have more until after my birthday so I'll buy it then. You're coming to my party, right?" he asked, like if I didn't come his world would end. I nodded.

"And you'll love your present!" I squealed. He turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"Red Vines?" he gaped.

"No. Not Red Vines. Better," I sighed. He loved Red Vines. Every time we went to the movies, he'd sneak in two pound bags of the things!

"What could possibly be better than Red Vines?" he exclaimed.

"You'll see. Blaine, look out!" I screeched as a beefy football player skidded in front of the car. Blaine slammed on the brakes. My heart was racing so fast, it could have won the Daytona 500 in about ten seconds! He jumped out of the drivers seat and ran around to the front of the car. I kept my eyes squeezed shut. There was a thud against the windshield. There was Blaine, strewn across the hood of the car. I screamed. He had to be dead. There was no way he couldn't be! I ran into the school.

"Mr. Schue! Ms. Pillsbury, somebody help!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face now. Everyone was looking. Let them look! My boyfriend was on his deathbed! Mr. Schuster ran from his office and gripped my shoulders.

"What Kurt? What happened?" he yelled over my consistent sobs. I told him the whole story. He yelled for Emma to call an ambulance. All the glee kids ran out to the parking lot and stood there, hugging each other and crying. I stood alone, at the back of the group. I can't watch this. The paramedics told us to go back to class; that Blaine would be fine. I followed suit and left Blaine in their capable hands. I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. Blaine was in all my classes and he sat in front of me in almost all of them. All he was now was an empty seat. I skipped glee. I had to get home. I walked. Blaine was usually my ride. I waved to my neighbors: four-year-old twins, Sidney and Anna. They laughed and played hopscotch, not a care in the world.

_ If only they knew, _I thought. I turned into my driveway. Blaine's truck was there. Weird. My first thought was he was okay, and back from the hospital. I ran up the driveway, smiling and heart beating fast.

"Blaine!" I yelled as I ran through the front door.

"Is dead, Kurt. He died around noon today," Carole sniffed. My hand flew to my mouth.

"You're lying. He's not dead! You're lying!" I yelled. I ran down to my room. I ran around in anger, knocking all my choir awards and trophies off the shelves, ripping photos of Blaine and I off the walls, tearing up all the notes we passed in class. I collected all the ruin and debris and carried them back up stairs.

"Kurt! Kurt, calm down," Carole begged. I ignored her. I walked right past her into the living room and settled in front of the fireplace. I tossed the paper and photo scraps among the amber blaze and watched them blacken and curl. Then everything went black.

"No, Blaine!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. Someone hugged me. Everything was blurry. The room was white and the bright lights were blinding me. I inhaled the scents around me. It smelled like anesthetics and plaster and latex. When I turned toward the body embracing me, it smelled like expensive cologne, hair gel, coffee and…Red Vines. It was Blaine!

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay. I'm here I'm fine I swear," he whispered. I hugged him back and he sat next to me. So I'm still in the hospital!

"It was just a nightmare. I'm okay," he told me. I nodded. I curled up against him, not wanting him to let me go. It was then that he whispered three words that started our first fight.

"I love you." And I wanted him to say it everyday since then.

A/N: Scared you, didn't I? I'm sorry I just had to do that. Please review and thanks to KiKiKaKes for the amazing review. It made me feel so good! So, I will private message anyone who leaves me a nice review and give you a little gift from Blaine! He appreciated the reviews too…

**Blaine: Hey, why did you do that to me? **

**Deppsdarling: Do what?**

**Blaine: Kill me!**

**Deppsdarling: you're not dead, calm down gel boy. **

**Kurt: Hey! Only I get to insult his over gelled hair!**

**Deppsdarling: Quiet, peasants! I control you! *evil laugh***

**Kurt: **whispers** I'm afraid. **

**Blaine: It's ok. GIVE REVIEWS AND I WILL GIVE YOU A PRESENT!**


	9. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing: Blaine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee. Sorry. So many things that I wish would happen would have by now if I did. And I don't own Aerosmith. Although Steven Tyler is pretty hot.

So just in case you dozed off last week, here's what happened. Mr. Schue and Emma are getting hitched and Kurt was designated wedding planner. Blaine "died" in Kurt's nightmare and almost gave poor Kurt a heart attack. Well, that's what you missed on GLEE!

Blaine Anderson

"Buy your tickets for plum starting Friday. Plum will be on May 29th," Brittany read. She turned to me.

"Blaine? Why are people buying tickets to see a plum? Can't they just buy one?" she asked. I looked up from my book at the green sign.

"That says 'prom' Britt. Not plum. It's a dance?" I explained. She nodded. We were all waiting for Kurt's meeting with Mr. Schue to be over so we could have rehearsal, and it was taking ages.

"Hey, pretty boy," Karofsky smirked, knocking the book from my hands. Immature Neanderthal.

"I bet he doesn't wash that letter man jacket," a voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump. Kurt stood smirking behind me.

"It's about time, Kurt! We're all so bored out here while you discuss wedding details. Speaking of wedding details, did you put in a word for my solo?" Rachel grubbed. When Kurt said 'Rachel can be full of herself,' I really didn't think he meant it as bad as she really was. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance, Grub," he spat. And with a nod, Kurt turned on his heel and reentered the choir room, pulling me in tow. I suppose I should get used to the Kurt-Rachel drama but that's one thing I still need to learn about a co-ed school. Along with lunch and gym class. And being one of the only two out gay kids here. But that's easy. And then, I got an idea. I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook while everyone listened to Mr. Schue drone on and on and on about Regionals.

_Meet me at the Stix tonight at 7. We need to talk. _

I scribbled. When Mr. Schue was facing the board, I crumpled it up and chucked it at Kurt, hitting him squarely on the ear. He glared at me nut read the note anyway, nodding nervously when he looked up. Oh god, I hope he doesn't think he's in trouble! That would be bad. After more Grease-y talk and costume fittings, I jumped into my car and drove off to the store to get what I needed for that night.

Naturally, I was early that night. Nervous and shaking, I hid the gift behind my back as Kurt pulled up in his beat up truck. He looked great. His hair was wind swept, but not too over done and his shirt really made his eyes pop…but that's beside the point. After complimenting Kurt's choice of outfit for the night, I offered my arm and led him inside, carefully concealing the surprise in my coat. We chose our usual table and Kurt instantly picked up a menu, as if it were second nature. Kurt looked up, as if he sensed me staring at him.

"What?" he asked, staring right through me. I shifted nervously in my seat. I pulled the box from behind and slid it across the table. Inside, laid a white rose corsage, very simple, and very sweet. Kurt looked at the box, then me, then the box again.

"What is this?" he asked, in disbelief, and maybe a little shock.

"It's a corsage? You wear it on your wrist at prom," I explained.

"I know what it is!" he yelled. I flinched. Did I do something wrong? I knew it was stupid. I must have been reacting to my thoughts because next thing I knew, Kurt was resting his hand on mine, which was slowly dragging the box back towards me.

"Blaine, why a corsage?" he asked slowly. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. It would make Kurt upset.

"Because," I sighed. "You're my boyfriend and I want you to go to prom with me." Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Prom? Really?" he squealed. Oh this should be fun. I hated getting him excited over stuff like this. I nodded. Kurt's smile could rival that of the Cheshire cat. He started going on and on about what we could wear ("As long as we match," Kurt said) and how we'd get there. He was so excited! We halted the prom discussion when dinner arrived. Silence drifted from table to table, swallowed by the clanging of forks and knives on plates. I glanced up at the stage. Should I? No. Our last impromptu performance ended in disaster. Then again, Open Mic night started in ten minutes. Maybe I should. What will I sing?

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"You were staring at the waiter in front of the stage," he explained. Um, sure. That's exactly what I was doing.

"No I wasn't. I was just spacing out," I told him. Thank God he believed me. Or at least I thought he did. Kurt excused himself to answer a phone call from his dad.

"Okay ladies and gents! Open Mic night starts now! Any takers?" the peppy waiter called. A few people raised their hands, and they sang. Or screeched. I wouldn't call it singing. It was my turn. Heart racing fast, I stood. Kurt's mouth dropped fifty feet.

"Hey, guys. I'm Blaine Anderson. I just wanna sing you guys a song I love about someone I love. You know who you are. I love you," I added, directly to him.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing._

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming._

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

_I could get lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe, _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Lying next to you, feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

_Then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe, _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

I ended the song short, and sat back down at my table after a rousing round of applause.

"Blaine that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Kurt cried, quite literally. After he kissed me, he was wiping tears from his eyes. We sat in silence, a pleasant silence, while we finished our dinner, hand in hand under the table.


	10. The Ignoramus Emerges: Kurt

Disclaimer: I do not own glee! Sorry. I wish I did. I also wish I didn't have to type these disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter! WARNING: There is a fight scene in this chapter. Blood, violence, and language.

So just in case you missed out last week, here's what went down. Prom is coming up and Blaine broke the homophobic barrier by asking Kurt to go as his date. He sang him a sappy love song and it turns out someone noticed the whole thing. Who is it? Keep watching to find out! Well, that's what you missed on GLEE!

Kurt Hummel

"I'll be right back," Blaine told me. He moved outside Breadstix to answer his phone. Could today get any better? I'm going to prom with Blaine, he sang me one of the greatest love songs in history IN PUBLIC, and did I mention I have a date for prom? My thought barrier snapped when two beefy fingers tapped me on the shoulder, leaving grease stains on my brand new silk shirt.

"Hey, Kurt," he whispered. I turned around, eyes wide in horror. Was he really standing there? Was he really here, talking to me, without pelting me with artificial flavor and corn syrup? Yes, he was here. The ignoramus hypocritical homophobe, Dave Karofsky.

"What do you want?" I spat. He looked taken aback, as if he'd done nothing wrong! How the hell can he even pretend?

"I was just wondering if maybe you were going to prom? And if you were, you could go with me?" he asked. Holy crap. I did not just hear that! Dave Karofsky coming out? You got to be kidding me!

"Dave, I'm already going with someone," I squeaked. I watched Blaine laughing outside. Even from a distance he helped me regain my courage.

"And even if I wasn't, I would never go with you. Never!" I yelled. Karofsky lunged at me, grabbing my silk collar.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put him down!" Blaine yelled. Karofsky's grip only tightened.

"Who are you supposed to be huh?" he asked, directing his attention toward Blaine.

"I'm his boyfriend dammit! Put. Him. Down!" Blaine growled. I shut my eyes. I had never seen him like this and I couldn't stand to see him get blood all over his coat. I felt a rush in the pit of my stomach as I hit the floor. Karofsky dropped me and knocked the wind out of me. Over the coughing and sputtering, I heard Blaine and Karofsky arguing, ending in one deafening crack. My eyes snapped open. Blaine jumped on Karofsky, blood pouring from his nose like a faucet.

"Kurt stay back! I don't want you getting hurt!" Blaine shouted. I obediently obeyed, wishing I could do something to stop him. Two black eyes and a split lip later, I couldn't stand it. Karofsky stepped back to throw his last punch, aimed at Blaine's stomach. "The Fury" lurched forward, but stopped mid-punch when his target changed to me. He scowled and stalked off. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand and took him home with me.

"Kurt, Kurt! Ow stop that stings!" Blaine complained from my lap.

"Quit whining you big baby," I told him. He grinned up at me as I smeared Vaseline on his bottom lip. The soft May breeze ruffled his collar and blew his tie slightly out of place.

"What's going on out here?" my dad asked as I straightened Blaine's tie. I opened my mouth to answer but Blaine was already on it. He launched into the whole story.

"Just hang out, relax, stay the night. Do what you need," he told him. Blaine just nodded. The last time Blaine spent the night at my house, he was extremely hung over and questioned his sexuality. Never going to relive that disaster again! Later that night, after about six Disney movies, Blaine and I turned in. Blaine's bruised chin resting on my head, we drifted off to an uninterrupted sleep.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Seasons At Last: Blaine

DISCLAIMER: I do not, and will never, own glee. I apologize. This is the most musical, and the longest chapter so far!

So just in case you forgot to watch, here's what happened. Kurt and Blaine are going to prom and Karofsky saw the whole thing. He asked Kurt if he would go with him and Blaine flipped out. After getting the crap beaten out of him by Karofsky, Kurt nursed Blaine back to health. That's what you missed on GLEE!

Blaine Anderson

It was May 17th. The big day. For Will, that is. We all waited around in the lobby for Will. Couples drifted in one by one. Sam and Quinn in blue, Mercedes in silver, Finn and Rachel followed Sam and Quinn's example. Then walked in the funniest thing I had ever seen. Emma's wishes were to have a wedding themed like her favorite movie, The Wedding Singer. Kurt approached wearing a deep blue suit with matching bowtie and a ruffled shirt. Oh God it was so hard not to laugh.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, hands twitching nervously.

"Adorable," I replied. He blushed and we all took our places at the doors. Emma strode in behind us, ready to take her walk down the aisle. We all joined hands with our partners: Puck with Santana, Rachel with Finn, Sam with Quinn, Mercedes with Kurt, Tina with Mike, and I with Lauren.

_What I like about you, _the guys sang.

_You really hold me tight! _The girls echoed.

_Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight?_

We joined together, giving Emma her cue to enter. Will grinned as Emma twirled in on the arm of her father. The New Directions couples spun in time with Emma and her father. Every other step, I'd spin Lauren the right way so I could see Kurt dancing with Mercedes. I winked at him, making him blush while he sang.

We ended the song with a thunderous HEY, as Emma jumped into Will's arms. We all settled among the silence in the first row on Will's side. Kurt rests his head on my shoulder as Emma said her vows. Tears silently dripped from his eyes, making the fine line of eyeliner under them slightly run. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it, making his blue-green eyes meet mine. I wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled gratefully and took my hand.

"I'm nervous," he whispered. I dropped his hand and shot him an incredulous look.

"For what? You'll do great, baby I promise. What song are you singing?" I asked. Kurt shook his well-groomed head.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise for Will and Emma. They don't even know. Well they know I'm singing, but they don't know what," he explained. I nodded. Everything was a show with Kurt. He always needed a huge entrance, and the spotlight to boot. After the ceremony and more tears on Kurt's part, we all headed for the two white limos Will provided for New Directions to travel in. I slid in next to Puck and Mercedes sat next to Kurt opposite me.

"So Kurt, are you excited?" Mercedes asked. Kurt swallowed hard and nodded. I gave him an encouraging smile and seemed to ease up a bit. Upon entering the restaurant, we all received compliments on our opening performances.

"You haven't heard anything yet! Kurt will be singing Will and Emma's first dance," Rachel told Will's dad. He grinned and shook Kurt's hand for luck, and joined his wife in the banquet hall. Will jogged up to the stage and tapped the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming out tonight, it means a lot to us. I'd like to present one of our most talented performers in my glee club at McKinley High who will be singing our first dance. I give you Mr. Kurt Hummel!" Will announced with a wave of his hand. New Directions cheered and the guys and I whistled. Kurt practically skipped to the stage. He cued the band and a familiar tune played. Emma gasped and Will looked shocked. The girls of New Directions squealed and the guys applauded Kurt's bold move. It really was a surprise! Will took Emma's hand and lead her to the dance floor while Kurt's voice filled the silent room.

_At last,_

_My love has come along._

_My lonely days are over,_

_And life is like a song._

_Oh yeah, at last,_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers. _

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to__  
__A dream that I can call my own__  
__I found a thrill to rest my cheek to__  
__A thrill that I have never known__  
__Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile__  
__Oh, and then the spell was cast__  
__And here we are in heaven__  
__For you are mine__  
__At last_

Kurt belted out the last note and the entire hall was dead silent. You could hear a fly breathe. Leave it to me to break an awkward silence. Teary eyed I stood and applauded. The rest of the group followed, and the whole room was in on it. They clapped, whistled, and Kurt did a little curtsy type thing. He took his seat next to me.

"Thank God that's over!" he sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Kurt that was amazing!" I laughed, still wiping tears from my eyes. "I'm literally crying!" Emma hugged Kurt and thanked him more than twice for the beautiful song.

"It was one of my favorites! Thank you so much!" she cried. Make that seven times. The DJ took over, playing the familiar base line to Teenage Dream. Kurt and I exchanged glances and laughed; receiving confused looks from around the table. After about six hours, we had performed on the hour every hour. Will and Emma cut the cake, and not long after, the last dance took place. Emma took Will by the hand and they lead the dance, followed by Kurt and I and Finn and Rachel.

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago," _I sang to Kurt as we swayed on the dancefloor.

"_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road," _he sang back. We danced to one of our favorite songs until Will told us it was time for our last performance of the night at nine. We took our places around the room.

"This is the last song New Directions will sing at a wedding-" Mercedes started.

"As high school students that is!" Finn joked. The adults laughed.

"We would like to remind you that no matter what, we will always love each other," Tina said next.

"And our teachers," Mike added, nodding at Will, Emma, and Ms. Holliday.

"We'll always be there for you," I began.

"For each other," Kurt replied.

"And for ourselves," Rachel finished.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes," _Rachel sang.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear," _Quinn finished.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife  
In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?_

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/r/rent/seasons_of_ ]__  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man_

In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died

It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love

Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love.

Seasons Of Love

_Seasons of Love_

And Mercedes finished with a sound breaking: _  
Measure, measure your life in love!_

Once again, and for the last time, New Directions got a standing ovation.


	12. Final Goodbyes: Kurt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, so sad, this is the last chapter guys! There may be a sequel. Who knows?

Kurt Hummel 

"Guys, good news!" Mr. Schue laughed as he walked in.

"How was the honeymoon, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked. He started to answer before Puck cut him off.

"Yeah, action? Any of it? Spill, man!" he insisted. Santana smacked him.

"Enough! This is important!" he yelled. The entire room went silent. Mr. Schuster almost never yelled. "I just got a call from an old friend of mine. He works at a record company and he wants to fly all of you in for a record deal!" The room exploded. Rachel was screaming, Mercedes was jumping up and down, Blaine was hugging me. Pandemonium.

"When?" Tina asked.

"This summer. He says he'll record your first album before you all head off for college," Will explained. "Which reminds me. Everyone stand in a circle." Everyone hesitantly obeyed. We stood in a circle and joined hands with our eyes closed.

"Go around the circle starting with Mike and say where you're going and what you're majoring in," he instructed.

"California Institute of the Arts, dance," Mike stated.

"Juilliard School in New York City for voice, naturally," Rachel boasted. I know for a fact that half the glee club applied for Juilliard and only Rachel got in.

"Academy of Art University, San Diego California, musical theory," Blaine added.

"Academy of Art University, San Diego California, musical theatre," I said. Blaine and I applied to all the same schools and then picked one to attend together. He must have been thinking the same thing because he squeezed my hand.

"Rhode Island School of Design, textile design," Mercedes grinned. She was always joking around about how she wanted to open her own fashion company, and how she'd name a line after me.

"Ohio State University, dance," Brittany mumbled.

"Oxford University, English," Santana laughed. "I'm going to miss you all."

"Montclair University, theatre," Tina replied.

"Montclair University, musical theory," Quinn added,

"Ohio State, football," Sam cheered,

"Ditto, Sam!" Finn agreed.

"Berkley, journalism," Lauren stated.

"University of Miami, football," Puck finished. The bell rang for the last day. The last day at McKinley.

"And we will always know where we came from. McKinley Titans forever!" Finn yelled into the microphone. We had all gotten our diplomas and the class valedictorian was giving his speech. Figgins took over.

"Congratulations William McKinley High School graduates of 2011!" he yelled. We responded by throwing our red caps into the air and screaming. High school was over, and we were on to bigger and better places. New Directions would be meeting again in a month in Los Angeles to record our first and only album. And we all lived happily ever after…for now.


End file.
